James Gordon
James Gordon, or simply Jim is the commissioner of the Gotham Police Department. He is close friends with Batman even though he doesn't know who he is unmasked. Life as Lieutenant Lieutenant James Gordon moved to Gotham City from Chicago and raised his daughter, Barbara. Gordon served in the Gotham City Police Department, infamous for its corruption. He soon stood out for his principle and honesty. One of Gordon's first cases was to capture Gotham's urban legend, Batman. However, Gordon became a close friend and ally of Batman. Though Gordon doesn't approve of the vigilante nature of Batman's methods, he was keen enough to recognize the only way to maintain some sense of balance and order in Gotham was to allow an informal presence, operating outside of the law, to aid him. Months later, Lieutenant Gordon presided over the murder of the Flying Graysons of Haley's Circus. Bruce Wayne stepped forward and offered to take a 10 year old Dick Grayson, until Tony Zucco, the culprit was arrested. Gordon kept in contact with Wayne, which indirectly helped keep Batman informed and aided his hunt for Zucco. Life as Commissioner He later was promoted to the position of Police Commissioner, the highest position in the Gotham City Police Department. Three years later, Gordon successfully broke up a drug ring led by Jimmy Peake, the Jazzman. Since then, Peake nursed a grudge against Gordon and swore revenge. Six years later, Commissioner Gordon led another sting on Peake. However, it was a set up. A gunfight erupted. Batman arrived late and incapacitated Peake. However, Gordon was caught in the line of fire. He was rushed to Gotham General and survived the ordeal. Gordon's top position in the Police Department has often made him a target to conspiracy. Gordon was one of the first to be kidnapped by the renegade artificial intelligence, HARDAC. Fortunately, his daughter Barbara inherited his intuition and unraveled the plan. Another time, the Riddler attempted to erase his former identity of Edward Nygma. The Riddler used a virtual reality death trap to kidnap Commissioner Gordon and distract Batman and Robin from discovering his real motive. Batman was able to outsmart Riddler and save Gordon before he suffered an induced heart attack in the VR simulation. Gordon was a pawn in a plan hatched by Two-Face. Gordon and a gung ho Gil Mason were seemingly breaking up organized crime. However, Gil Mason was really allied with Two-Face. When his usefulness expired, Two-Face manipulated events so that Gordon was falsely arrested for taking bribes from Rupert Thorne. To make things worse, he was broken out of jail to further incriminate him. Two-Face planned to consolidate the gangs and work freely while Mason ascended to the Commissioner position. Batman, Robin and Batgirl intervened and cleared Gordon of his charges. Commissioner Gordon continued on for several more years and managed to meet other super heroes in his tenure, whether he knew it or not, including Superman and Static. Gordon was also privy to the end of one of Gotham City's psychopaths, the Joker. Gordon was the only person besides Dr. Thompkins, to know of the details of what happened and swore to keep it secret. Every New Years, Batman and Gordon meet at a local diner for coffee to celebrate and redouble their efforts at keeping Gotham City in check. Eventually, Gordon retired only to be later replaced by his daughter. James_BTAS.jpg|Gordon in Batman : The Animated Series James_TNBA.gif|Gordon in The New Batman Adventures Category:Characters Category:Heroes